


Счастливого как его там

by CathrineBush, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Коннор пытался проанализировать свои эмоции, но выходило, что просто ему иррационально хотелось, чтобы именноГэвинне оставался один в праздники.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Счастливого как его там

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Счастливого как его там  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4021 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гэвин Рид, Коннор (RK800), несколько ОЖП, фоновые ОМП  
>  **Категория:** преслэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, романтика  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU; нецензурная лексика; OOC; у Гэвина есть **семья**  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Коннор пытался проанализировать свои эмоции, но выходило, что просто ему иррационально хотелось, чтобы именно _Гэвин_ не оставался один в праздники.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit Become Human 2020 - "Счастливого как его там"

Коннор еще раз сверил адрес из дела детектива Рида с адресом на почтовом ящике и только потом все же шагнул по расчищенной дорожке к ярко освещенному дому. 

Его больше всего смутило то, что в окнах горели разноцветные гирлянды, а на двери висел крупный венок из свежих веток. Да и сам дом был больше, чем можно было ожидать. Вообще, он думал, что детективу больше подходит небольшая квартира, почти без мебели и личных вещей. Но он ошибся, а ошибаться Коннор не любил.

Еще один пунктик, приобретенный после девиации.

Ворота гаража были опущены, но перед ним стояла припаркованная машина, а на подъездной дорожке в снегу виднелись следы еще двух — спрятанных теперь внутри.

Коннор даже на секунду подумал, что не стоило ему приезжать, раз детектив не так и одинок, пусть несколько часов назад в участке все казалось совсем иначе. Он прекрасно помнил, как тот прорычал, что не собирается праздновать «сраное» Рождество, а только празднично выпьет бутылку бурбона, сожрет готовую лазанью и вырубится на весь следующий день.

Он улыбнулся, вспомнив формулировку: «высплю все дерьмище из законного выходного».

Поднявшись на крыльцо, он даже не успел дотянуться до звонка, как дверь распахнулась.

— … в духовке, Ханна. Я пять раз повторила, ты никогда не слушаешь. — Коннор удивленно разглядывал женщину, идентифицированную системой как Мэган Рид, мать детектива, которая смотрела вглубь дома, сурово нахмурившись, и не обращала на него никакого внимания. — Линда, присмотри за детьми, будь добра, — ее лицо смягчилось, когда она посмотрела в одну из комнат — наверное, гостиную. А потом она повернулась к Коннору, и на ее лице расцвела солнечная улыбка, вызвавшая у него короткий системный сбой от неожиданности. — Милый, проходи! Мы тебя не ждали, но здесь всегда тебе рады.

Коннор поймал еще одно сообщение об ошибке и заторможенно склонил голову набок, он не понимал причины такого поведения Мэган Рид, но ей на это было плевать, она взяла его за рукав пальто и втащила в прихожую с вешалками, забитыми верхней одеждой. Несколько курток лежали неопрятной кучей на стуле рядом.

— Давай, милый, раздевайся. Ты как раз вовремя.

Он даже не успел издать протестующий возглас, а она уже вытряхнула его из одежды, стянула с шеи шарф, довольно оглядела его красный свитер с белым орнаментом из снежинок, подаренный Хэнком, и успела пристроить пальто на гору курток. 

— Гэвин, милый, к тебе пришли, — прокричала она вглубь дома, а потом подцепила Коннора под локоть и потянула за собой в гостиную, в которой оказалось слишком много людей, и Коннор снова растерялся, пытаясь успеть за валом поступающей информации. — Смотрите все, — объявила Мэган и выдвинула его вперед, словно главного гостя.

У Коннора было только пять секунд, чтобы проанализировать всех родственников детектива, и этого времени оказалось ужасно мало. Он чувствовал, как диод наливается краснотой, а сам успел запутаться, потому что к нему тут же бросились дети — племянники детектива.

— Коннор! Я так давно хотела с тобой познакомиться! — Джоди Уилсон вцепилась в низ его свитера и, кажется, пыталась распустить его на нитки.

— Нет, я хотел! — Дилан Уилсон тянул его за свитер на себя и агрессивно смотрел на сестру.

— Я первый хотел, — Стив Хилл вцепился в кузенов и пытался их оттащить подальше от кумира, хотя Коннор совсем не понимал, с чего вдруг ему оказывали такой теплый прием.

Коннор беспомощно посмотрел на Мэган, а потом перевел взгляд на Дилана, Стива и Джоди, которые уже отпустили полы его свитера и собирались устроить драку, пока не услышали ворчливый голос пожилой женщины, сидевшей во главе праздничного стола. По его данным это была Сильвия Крус — бабушка детектива.

— Помогите вашим мамам с ужином, иначе мне так и придется пить одно красное вино, — она дождалась, пока дети убегут, и поманила Коннора к себе крючковатым пальцем. — Так значит это ты Коннор, — она уставилась на него пытливым взглядом, словно пыталась просканировать его биокомпоненты и проанализировать систему. — Мой мальчик очень много о тебе рассказывал. Садись рядом, — она похлопала по стулу рядом с собой. — Эти бездельники еще час будут морить нас голодом.

Его система выдавала ошибку за ошибкой, но странная семья детектива его интриговала все больше и больше. Почему мужья его сестер игнорируют собственных детей и смотрят хоккей в стороне? Почему никто не смотрит за детьми, нарезающими круги вокруг большой ели, вместо выполнения наказа старшей родственницы? Почему только женщины занимались праздничной готовкой? 

— Прошу меня простить, — Коннор разглядывал комнату, отмечая, что все украшения были развешены на стены совсем недавно, а ель выглядела свежей, словно ее установили только сегодня. — Я не ожидал встретить здесь всю семью детектива.

Сильвия наклонилась и похлопала его по руке.

— Гэви тоже не ждал нас, — она усмехнулась тонкими накрашенными губами и сверкнула темными глазами. — Иначе спрятался бы подальше чердака.

Коннор склонил голову набок.

— Вы приехали из Флориды только ради детектива?

— Ну конечно, — Сильвия махнула рукой в беспечном жесте. — Мальчик совсем загнался на этой вашей работе. Пусть скажет спасибо, что я привезла только его мать и сестер с их семьями. 

После небольшой проверки, Коннор испытал странное чувство тревоги: у Сильвии было еще двое детей, у которых уже давно были свои дети и даже внуки.

Семья детектива оказалась очень… многочисленной, и теперь Коннору стало вдвойне неловко оставаться здесь, на семейном празднике, где его никто не ждал.

В коридоре раздался грохот, а следом детский вопль, полный боли. Сильвия отреагировала даже быстрее встрепенувшихся отцов, хотя Коннор проверил — ей исполнилось восемьдесят лет в минувшем августе.

— Джоди Уилсон, хватит реветь, иди и помоги мне! — скомандовала она, и тут же вопли стихли, а через пятнадцать секунд вошла девочка, которая активнее всего дергала Коннора за свитер, когда он только пришел. 

Она хныкала и терла лоб, но все равно шла к Сильвии. Та погладила Джоди по голове морщинистой рукой и подтолкнула к Коннору.

— Смотри, какой Коннор голодный. Позаботишься о нем?

Джоди успокоилась, утерла слезы и серьезно посмотрела на Сильвию.

— Может, принести ему коктейль Линды? — Сильвия неопределенно дернула плечом, и Джоди повернулась к нему. — Хочешь коктейль? Линда говорит, он вкусный.

Коннор пока не видел среди родственников детектива никакой Линды, только слышал от Мэган, поэтому заинтригованно кивнул.

— Если тебе не сложно, спасибо.

Джоди убежала, забыв о том, как ревела меньше пяти минут назад.

Сильвия достала из кармана своего рождественского свитера пачку тонких сигарет и спички, и уже зажала одну между губ, когда в комнату вернулась Мэган с миской картофельного салата и тут же отобрала сигарету и пачку.

— Мама, ты с ума сошла! Тебе же запретили курить, — она укоризненно поглядела на Сильвию, а потом почему-то на Коннора, словно это он подсунул Сильвии сигареты. — Сейчас уже будем садиться за стол, потерпи, — она спрятала отобранное в карман фартука, проигнорировав раздраженное цыканье Сильвии. 

Мэган вышла из комнаты и уже у лестницы на второй этаж встала — Коннор все еще видел ее со своего места, — и закричала наверх:

— Гэвин Рид, хватит прятаться, немедленно спускайся. Чем дольше ты там сидишь, тем дольше мы будем здесь. — Она повернулась к кухне и проговорила уже спокойнее: — Сколько можно копаться, девочки. Джоди, детка, не мешайся у них под ногами. Линда, уведи ее, будь добра.

Коннор осознал, что из-за его присутствия кому-то точно не хватит места, и встал. Сильвия проводила его пристальным взглядом, но не сказала ни слова, только достала из другого кармана еще одну пачку сигарет с тяжелой зажигалкой и подмигнула ему, быстро прикуривая и выпуская кольца сизого дыма в потолок.

— Думаю, мне не стоит стеснять вас своим присутствием, — Коннор был уверен, что все родственники только обрадуются его словам, но Мэган всплеснула руками.

— Не говори ерунды, милый. Всем хватит места. Ни один гость еще не уходил из моего дома голодный, — она заступила Коннору дорогу, и почему-то вся программа переговорщика вылетела из его головы.

— Это давно не твой дом, Мэган Крус, — проскрипела со своего места Сильвия и зашлась в сухом кашле.

К ней тут же бросилась одна из дочерей Мэган, Ханна Паркер, но сигарету отобрать не посмела, только застыла беспомощно рядом, не зная, что делать. 

— Мама, не заставляй меня снова переворачивать твой чемодан, — Мэган проскользнула мимо Коннора и затушила сигарету о тарелку. — Хлоя, неси индейку. Ванда, на тебе пирог и салаты. Мальчики, за стол. Линда, на тебе дети.

Коннор отвлекся от властной Мэган, командовавшей родственниками, на Джоди, державшую в руке стакан с тириумом. Он улыбнулся благодарно, взял стакан и сделал глоток. Коннор даже не думал, что у детектива может быть запас крови для андроидов, а потом увидел АХ400, державшую за руки Дилана и Стива. Вот и Линда, которую не выдавало по его поисковым запросам.

Он улыбнулся ей, а та ответила спокойным взглядом.

— Коннор, лапушка, выкури Гэвина, пожалуйста, — обратилась Мэган и к нему, видимо, считая, что он обладает некой силой воздействия на детектива.

Это было даже забавно, но он не стал спорить. Ему было интересно посмотреть на взаимодействие детектива со своей семьей, даже если всего на несколько минут до его ухода.

Он поднялся на второй этаж и прошелся по коридору, заглядывая в распахнутые двери. Внутри на кроватях лежали раскрытые чемоданы, и нехитрый анализ вещей показал, что все четыре комнаты были заняты родственниками. Только в одной он заметил еще и вещи детектива, но на большой кровати лежали коробки с лекарствами Сильвии, и Коннор понял, что в хозяйской спальне разместились Мэган и ее мать.

Кроме спален на этаже еще были две ванные, но в них детектива тоже не оказалось.

Коннор нахмурился и прошел по полированным доскам коридора еще раз, пристально разглядывая стены, и в последнюю очередь посмотрел на потолок, сразу же заметив люк с ручкой. Очевидно, детектив прятался на чердаке, где его не могли достать дети, а взрослые просто не стали бы лезть. Вот, о чем говорила Сильвия.

Улыбнувшись, Коннор дотянулся до кольца и потянул люк на себя. Деревянная лестница со скрипом разложилась и встала на пол. Выглядела она весьма неустойчиво, словно ее не ремонтировали уже много лет, с момента установки.

— Детектив, можно вас на минуту? — Коннор вглядывался в сумрак, который едва разгоняла тусклая лампочка.

Он расслышал тяжелые шаги, а потом увидел силуэт детектива. Его лица не было видно, но Коннор вполне представлял, как оно скривилось недовольно. 

Детектив был в рождественском свитере с совокупляющимися оленями, которые выделялись светлым пятном на темно-синем фоне. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, болванка? — проворчал детектив, но спускаться не спешил, поэтому Коннор решил выманить его вниз. Исключительно ради Сильвии, так переживавшей о своем «мальчике».

— Повторите, пожалуйста, детектив. Не расслышал вас из-за хоккея внизу, — Коннор улыбнулся максимально располагающе, но с детективом все его поведенческие паттерны редко работали, вот и сейчас он услышал презрительное фырканье.

Только Коннор все равно ощутил краткий миг триумфа, когда детектив ступил ногой на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы. Он спускался осторожно, но даже так выглядел каким-то лихим, особенно когда перепрыгнул через одну и чуть не полетел кувырком.

— Пфлядь, — выругался он и отшатнулся от Коннора, успевшего его схватить за локоть.

Детектив дернулся, когда услышал позади Коннора детский голос.

— Пфлядь!

Джоди выглядывала из-за Коннора и ухмылялась как человек, точно знавший, что произнесенное слово плохое, но, даже если его услышат, то ничего не сделают. А вот взрослому, который научил этому слову, достанется. Коннор заметил, что у детектива участился пульс, словно он прогонял перед глазами все возможные сценарии дальнейших событий, но ему точно было далеко до андроидов с их мощностями, поэтому Коннор перегородил ему путь обратно к лестнице на чердак, ловко сложил ее и закрыл люк.

— Ты не понимаешь, на что меня обрекаешь, — детектив подался вперед, опасливо посматривая на подножие лестницы, словно Мэган могла услышать его и стащить вниз за стол.

Почему-то Коннор представил, как эта маленькая женщина тащит детектива за ухо, а тот ойкает, но послушно идет, сгорбившись, и все это в глупом свитере с оленями, и словил каскад системных ошибок. После этой картинки было очень сложно продолжать относиться к нему с уважением и звать детективом. Обычно детективов не отчитывают за неподобающее поведение и ругань при детях.

— Я думал, вы расстроены тем, что проведете праздник в одиночку, — задумчиво произнес Коннор, смаргивая очередные оповещения о сбоях.

— Дядя Гэви, а что такое «пфлядь»? — Джоди старательно выговорила ругательство и проигнорировала стон… Гэвина, полный страдания.

— Солнышко, это то слово, которое тебе нужно забыть, — он потрепал Джоди по голове и подтолкнул к лестнице. — Никому не говори, что ты его слышала, ты ведь хочешь получить подарок на Рождество?

Джоди наморщила лоб и посмотрела на Гэвина невинным взглядом.

— Как думаешь, мне подарят щенка? Линда сказала, что в магазинах появился новый щеночек, но мама сказала, он слишком дорогой.

Гэвин еще раз застонал и беспомощно посмотрел на Коннора.

— Конечно, подарят, солнышко. Только не сегодня. Думаю, он будет ждать тебя дома, — и улыбался криво, показывая один клык.

Коннор никогда не думал, что Гэвин может так нервничать из-за возможного конфликта с сестрой или матерью, ведь в департаменте тот всегда был наглым и лез вперед, наплевав на всех вокруг. От этого диссонанса он сморгнул еще несколько системных сбоев.

— Спасибо, дядя Гэви, — Джоди обняла Гэвина за колени и, радостно затопав, сбежала по лестнице.

Кажется, она сразу бросилась к матери, чтобы рассказать о щедрости Гэвина, но Коннор не собирался его расстраивать.

— Так нахрена ты приперся? — Гэвин неловко спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и уставился на Коннора. Его скулы покраснели, а показатели выдавали повышенный уровень стресса вместе со смущением.

— Я недавно понял, что людям нельзя оставаться одним, — тактично ответил Коннор, но заморгал, когда не смог ответить себе на вопрос: почему он пришел именно к Гэвину? Хэнк ведь тоже был один. — Я…

Гэвин смотрел на него серьезным взглядом.

— Мне не нужна чужая жалость.

— Это… не жалость, — Коннор пытался проанализировать свои эмоции, но выходило, что просто ему иррационально хотелось, чтобы именно _Гэвин_ не оставался один в праздники. 

Его диод налился краснотой, процессор пытался обработать поступающие сигналы и эмоции, но не справлялся, выдавая предупреждение за предупреждением.

Словно он снова столкнулся со стеной приказа, только стены не было.

— Гэвин Рид, я считаю до трех, — раздался от подножья лестницы ледяной голос Мэган, и Коннор отстраненно заметил, как Гэвин вздрогнул.

Видимо, несмотря на возраст, люди все равно испытывали рефлекторный уважительный страх перед родителями. Это была интересная гипотеза.

— И не смей даже спускаться в том убожестве с оленями, — отчеканила она, когда Гэвин уже собрался сделать шаг к лестнице. — Твой свитер лежит на постели рядом с лекарствами. 

Гэвин хлопнул ладонью по лбу и развернулся к спальне, которая сейчас была занята Мэган и Сильвией. Коннор последовал за ним, он все еще пытался разобраться в системе, поэтому видел, как Гэвин быстро стянул с себя один свитер и надел другой, не анализируя, но собираясь вернуться к этой записи позже.

— У нас все еще есть возможность спрятаться на чердаке. Монстры туда не полезут, а у меня там запас бурбона и чипсов. До завтра точно продержимся, — Гэвин не показал, что заметил внимание Коннора, и это была еще одна разительная перемена по сравнению с тем, как обычно он вел себя в департаменте.

Серьезно, Коннор давно не ловил столько системных сбоев. 

— Ты никогда не убегаешь, Гэвин, — мягко произнес он и отошел с пути, чтобы Гэвин мог выйти в коридор, но тот застыл на месте и уставился на Коннора ошеломленным взглядом.

Когда Гэвин нацепил привычную маску наглого безразличия, Коннор едва не улыбнулся.

— Не знаю, нахрена, но ты сам пришел в этот ад, а значит, будешь страдать вместе со мной. 

Коннор смиренно кивнул, признавая, что у его любознательности есть цена, которую он не против заплатить. Просто некоторые вещи не обязательно озвучивать вслух.

Гэвин сощурился и вышел в коридор, чеканя шаг так, словно отправлялся на войну, а Коннор все же улыбнулся, когда тот не мог его увидеть.

Из гостиной доносился гул голосов, громкая музыка и шум хоккейного матча, который все же не стали выключать. Вся семья уже устроилась, и осталось всего два пустых места по разные стороны от Сильвии. Гэвин зыркнул на Коннора так, словно это была его вина, но Коннор только улыбнулся безобидно. Какие-то привычки было сложно перебороть, даже понимая, что они бесполезны.

Протиснувшись мимо Сильвии, Коннор сел на место, которое уже занимал недолгое время. Гэвин сел напротив и теперь делал что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на него, зато Коннор не стеснялся и разглядывал Гэвина, не особо скрываясь.

Мальчики ерзали на коленях отцов, а те в свою очередь ерзали, пытаясь следить за матчем и при этом поглощать приготовленную еду, женщины продолжали беседу, начатую, видимо, еще в кухне, и только их край стола был погружен в молчание: Гэвин ковырялся в своей тарелке, Сильвия цедила очередной бокал вина, а Коннор вертел в руках стакан с тириумом и с любопытством следил за всеми, особенно — за Гэвином.

— Так значит ты избил моего мальчика во время революции? — проскрипела Сильвия, и тут же все разговоры за столом стихли.

— Мама!

Но Сильвия только отмахнулась от Мэган и принялась сверлить Коннора пытливым взглядом.

Коннор же посмотрел на Гэвина, который откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки на груди и ехидно оскалился, словно приготовился наблюдать за интересным спектаклем. Потянувшись к горлу, чтобы поправить галстук, Коннор лишь мгновение спустя вспомнил, что на нем только свитер. Пальцы сжались в кулак, а скорость сокращений тириумного насоса увеличилась. Он узнал то, что люди называют смущением.

— Это вышло случайно.

— Да, он «случайно» чуть не свернул мне шею, — добавил Гэвин с почти мазохистским удовольствием.

Коннор его совсем перестал понимать, но, видимо, перед своими родственниками Гэвин мог спокойно признаваться в собственных слабостях и даже выставлял их как достоинство. Впрочем, весьма сомнительное.

— Ты давал так много возможностей, чтобы убить тебя, Гэвин. Так что никаких «чуть» не было, — он улыбнулся, а Сильвия хрипло фыркнула.

— Мудак, — буркнул Гэвин и тут же получил в бок локтем от сидевшей рядом Ханны.

— Гэвин Рид! — зло бряцнула приборами Мэган, а Джоди захлопала в ладоши и громко повторила.

— Му-дак, му-дак, — она посмотрела на маму, ожидая одобрения, но та была занята, и Джоди насупилась, особенно когда заметила взгляд Гэвина.

— Никакого щенка, малявка.

Коннор рассмеялся, когда увидел обиженную морщинку между ее бровей. Вот так Джоди стала очень похожа на Гэвина.

— Сильвия, а вы знаете, как Гэвин получил свои шрамы? — Коннор заметил боковым зрением, как Гэвин поморщился, но все равно не ощутил сожаления из-за своего любопытства. Как иначе можно узнать о прошлом человека, если этих данных нет в его досье?

— Милый мой, я знаю обо всем, что происходит в этой семье. Даже когда каждый из них думает: уж я-то умнее старой карги, она ни о чем не догадается, — Сильвия потыкала пальцем во всех родственников по очереди и ухмыльнулась криво, показав один клык, прямо как Гэвин.

Коннор услышал, как кто-то из мальчиков шепотом произнес «му-дак», но остальные этого не заметили, поэтому он не стал отвлекаться и сосредоточился на Сильвии. Ну и на Гэвине. 

— Он всем говорит, что это убожество получил, упав с дерева, — она постучала пальцем по переносице. — Но какой нормальный семнадцатилетний мальчишка может упасть с дерева? Гэви никогда не был настолько неуклюжим и невезучим, — Сильвия сделала глоток вина и облизнула тонкие губы, прежде чем продолжить. — А вот заступиться за свою сестру и получить несколько порезов осколками пивной бутылки, это уже другое дело, правда, Гэви?

— Мама, что за ерунду ты говоришь, — Мэган бессильно откинулась на спинку стула и растерянно смотрела то на Сильвию, то на Гэвина. 

Коннор заметил резкий скачок давления, но все было в пределах нормы, поэтому он перевел взгляд на Гэвина, стиснувшего зубы и вот-вот готового зарычать.

— Угомонись, старая перечница.

Сильвия рассмеялась каркающе.

— Меня давно не задевают подобные слова, малыш. Ты думал, что вам двоим действительно удалось все скрыть? — она ткнула пальцем в Ванду и Гэвина по очереди. — Может вы и провели свою мать, но не меня. 

Гэвин посмотрел на Ванду и смягчился, заметив, как она стиснула в руках салфетку, а ее муж обеспокоенно смотрел на нее, но Коннор видел: в нем нет злости за секреты. 

— Но… почему вы не сказали? — беспомощно произнесла Мэган, нервно прокручивая обручальное кольцо на пальце.

— Бога ради, Мэган, рассказывай они тебе о своих проблемах каждый раз, когда что-то случалось, ты бы поседела гораздо раньше сорока, — Сильвия закатила глаза и полезла в карман, доставая оттуда портсигар.

— Гэвин, ты не должен был молчать! — Мэган не ругалась, но была расстроена. Зато давление вернулось в норму, как заметил Коннор.

— Ну, конечно, — оскалился Гэвин. — Ты уверена, что хочешь поговорить именно о моих проебах? — он рывком отодвинулся от стола, а все остальные замерли, и даже Ханна не ткнула его локтем за очередное ругательство.

— Принеси-ка мне зажигалку из спальни, Гэви, — распорядилась Сильвия не терпящим возражений голосом, но Коннор достал из кармана брюк ту, которую сегодня забрал со стола Хэнка, и, щелкнув кнопкой, поднес пламя к сигарете, зажатой в зубах Сильвии. — Спасибо, милашка.

Коннор считывал повышенный уровень стресса у Гэвина и держался начеку, чтобы перехватить его, если ситуация окончательно выйдет из-под контроля. Напряженную тишину за столом прервал сигнал таймера, раздавшийся с кухни.

— Пирог готов, — мягко произнесла Линда, и все выдохнули. 

Сразу оказалось, что и матч до сих пор не закончился, и закуски в тарелке не съедены, и дети не накормлены. Одна Мэган молча смотрела на Гэвина, даже не одергивая Сильвию за очередную припрятанную никотиновую отраву, да сам Гэвин сидел, глядя в одну точку на своей пустой тарелке и сжав кулаки. Сильвия выпускала кольца дыма в потолок, а Коннор впитывал незабываемый опыт с жадностью.

— Я не голодный, спасибо за ужин, — неразборчиво процедил Гэвин и все же встал из-за стола. 

— Пусть идет, — отрезала Сильвия, когда заметила, как Мэган открыла рот, наверняка, чтобы его остановить, но в итоге он услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь.

Теперь на Коннора никто не обращал внимания. Ханна принесла пирог и пристроила его на освободившееся место на столе. Казалось, все были поглощены трапезой, но Сильвия уже привычно выбилась из большинства, склонившись к Коннору, сказала удивительно тихо:

— Спасибо, что прикрываешь моего мальчика, — и потрепала его по плечу, вынуждая Коннора снова испытывать неловкое смущение. — Вы здорово разобрались тогда, в революцию. Мы болели за андроидов из Майами. Мэган запретила ехать в Детройт, — хмыкнула Сильвия. — А Линда давно стала членом нашей семьи.

Коннор всерьез подумал о сбое в работе его термоэлементов, потому что внезапно ему стало очень жарко, и, когда он встал из-за стола, Сильвия понимающе улыбнулась.

— Гэви хороший мальчик, просто иногда очень упрямый. Будь с ним добрее, — Сильвия сжала в ладони его пальцы с удивительной силой для своего возраста, и Коннор посмотрел на нее с уважением. — И не вздумай больше его калечить, — припечатала она под конец, словно напоминая на чьей она на самом деле стороне.

Словно Коннор мог об этом забыть.

— Спасибо большое за угощение, — обратился он ко всем присутствующим. — Мне… нужно идти, — он улыбнулся, надеясь, что выглядит уверенным в себе. 

Мэган улыбнулась слабо, но она наконец пришла в себя от шока и снова взяла приборы в руки, намереваясь все же доесть порцию ужина.

— Если будешь в Майами, обязательно приходи в гости.

Коннор сомневался, было ли это обычной данью вежливости, но на всякий случай сохранил в памяти адрес каждого из членов семьи Гэвина и кивнул.

— Счастливого всем Рождества, — уже на пороге комнаты он вспомнил о протоколе поведения на праздники и понадеялся, что никто не держит на него обиду за несвоевременность.

Люди же не напрасно говорят: лучше поздно, чем никогда?

Когда он снял свою одежду с вешалки, то заметил куртку Гэвина под ворохом чужих пальто и почему-то расстроился. Теперь, увидев каким тот мог быть, Коннору действительно хотелось защищать Гэвина, даже от самого себя, и это желание было очень _человеческим_ и сильно путало, вызывая очередной ворох системных сбоев.

Коннор взял куртку Гэвина и колпак санты, валявшийся здесь же на столике, и вышел на крыльцо, где на расчищенных деревянных ступеньках сидел прямой, как палка, Гэвин и курил, стряхивая пепел в обрезанную пивную банку. Сигарета была не первая, и даже не вторая, но Коннор молча накинул на его плечи куртку и сел рядом.

— Я не буду рассказывать про свое охуенно «сложное» детство, — Гэвин покосился на Коннора и на всякий случай стиснул зубы, словно ожидал, как его вот-вот станут пытать.

Люди иногда были чрезвычайно интересными.

— Я не собирался просить об этом, — Коннор пожал плечами, не переставая поглаживать пальцами мягкую ткань красной шапки.

— И шляпу тупую не надену, — теперь Гэвин повернулся к нему лицом и угрожающе сощурился.

Коннор не долго думая осторожно надел на себя колпак и свесил помпон вперед. Гэвин смотрел на него молча, а потом криво оскалился и хлопнул себя ладонью по колену.

Несколько минут они просидели в тишине, Коннор разглядывал снежинки, падавшие с неба на его ладони, но Гэвин докурил, раздавил очередной окурок в банке и встал, стряхивая с себя налетевший снег. Коннор медленно поднялся и теперь стоял, не зная, какой паттерн поведения выбрать, слишком уж нестандартна в итоге оказалась ситуация.

Настолько, что даже заговорили они одновременно.

— Спасибо…

— Благодарю за вечер…

Переглянувшись, они улыбнулись друг другу, прежде чем разойтись в разные стороны: Гэвин пошел обратно к двери, а Коннор — на дорогу, но ему показалось, что в последний момент Гэвин хотел хлопнуть его по плечу.

— Эй, Коннор! — все же окликнул он.

— Да? — Коннор повернулся и посмотрел на Гэвина, замершего у двери. — О, не беспокойся, я никому не расскажу.

Гэвин облегченно выдохнул и открыл дверь, но все еще мялся на пороге под внимательным взглядом Коннора, чтобы все же криво ухмыльнуться и сказать:

— С Рождеством, придурок, — и совершенно нелепо махнуть рукой.

Коннор поднял ладонь в ответ и улыбнулся, сохраняя этот момент в отдельную папку.

Впервые он чувствовал себя по-человечески _счастливым_.

И виноват в этом был _Гэвин Рид_.


End file.
